BatMan
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Bruce Wayne is in town and he's very interested in everyone's favorite intrepid blonde reporter. This will be a CHLARK story.


Bruce Wayne watched the beautiful young blonde from across the room. Some loser in a cheap tux was hitting her on and he could tell that she was trying to get away from him. He was about to make his way over to her and rescue her when Lex Luthor and his farm boy friend Clark Kent stepped in front of him.

"Are you enjoying the party Bruce?" Lex asked, taking a sip from his champagne glass.

"Yes but when you've been to one of these things you've been to all of them. What are we even celebrating this time?" Bruce wondered out loud.

"I've just recently closed an extremely lucrative business deal but hey when you're young and rich there's always something to celebrate." Lex replied, raising his glass and then downing the last bit of champagne that was left in it. "Excuse me." He patted Bruce on the shoulder and made his way over to a group of young attractive female guests.

"So you must be Clark Kent?" Bruce said, shaking Clark's hand. "Lex has told me a lot about you. Apparently you saved his life a few years ago."

"It wasn't really a big deal." Clark smiled sheepishly

"I would say that saving the life of Lionel Luthor's son is a very big deal." Bruce looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was still in dire need of a hero. She looked to be about Clark's age so Bruce figured that Clark might know her. "Hey Clark do you know who that pretty blonde is over there?" Bruce asked, motioning his head towards her.

"Who Chloe?" Clark said, a little surprised.

"Chloe." Bruce repeated. "Chloe what?"

"Chloe Sullivan. She's my best friend. But why…"

Bruce interrupted Clark by handing him his champagne glass. "Excuse me would you." He straightened out his bow tie and made his way over to Chloe.

Clark just stood there looking confused, holding two empty glasses.

"Was that Bruce Wayne?" Lana asked, standing next to Clark.

"Yeah it was."

"Wow he's even more gorgeous in person." Lana gushed.

"Huh?" Clark whipped his head around to look at Lana.

"Clark his picture has been in the Daily Planet dozens of times. He is one of the most eligible bachelors out there besides Lex of course. Quite the ladies man from what I've read"

"Yeah I know who he is I just didn't realize that you knew so much about him." Clark said in a semi accusing tone.

"Well enough about Bruce Wayne, would you like to dance?" Lana asked shyly, as the band started up with a new classical song.

Clark didn't want to take his eyes away from this so called "ladies man" who was making his way towards his best friend but he also didn't want to turn down Lana Lang, the girl of his dreams.

"I would love to Lana." Clark said, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

Bruce roughly tapped the boy in the cheap tuxedos shoulder. "I hate to interrupt but I think that you are needed somewhere else son."

"And who are you?" The young man said in a snooty voice. When he turned and saw it was Bruce Wayne his facial expression and smug body language changed completely. "Mr. Wayne, oh my God, I am so sorry I didn't realize, I was just…"

"Like I said before I think you're needed somewhere else." Bruce glared at the young man.

"Right sir, yes sir, it was good to see you, I'll be leaving now." The young man rushed away as quickly as possible.

"You nearly made the poor thing pee his pants." Chloe said, amused.

"He'll get over it." Bruce said, gently taking Chloe's hand and kissing it. "Chloe Sullivan I presume."

Chloe couldn't stop the blush that crept onto her cheeks. She slid her hand away from his and back to her side. "And you're the infamous Bruce Wayne."

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I read the paper a lot Mr. Wayne."

"Please call me Bruce."

"Ok, I read the paper a lot Bruce. So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the one and only Bruce Wayne?" Chloe asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I spotted you across the room being cornered by Don Juan over there and you looked like you needed to be saved."

"And you figured that you'd be a big hero and come save the day?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"That was the plan."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne but…"

"Bruce." He corrected her.

"Thank you Bruce but I'm a big girl and I can fend for myself." Chloe flashed him one of her killer smiles.

This instantly captivated Bruce. He marveled at the way her smile seemed to light up, not only her face, but also the entire room. "That was incredible." He stated. "Do that again."

"What was incredible? Do what again?" Chloe was growing more and more confused by the second.

"Your smile, it's amazing."

Chloe blushed for the second time that night. "You really know how to charm a girl don't you Bruce?"

"What do you say we get out of here and I'll take you out to dinner."

"What about the party?" Chloe asked, taken aback.

"I think that the party will go on just fine without us here Chloe."

"Where did you have in mind? There's nothing that great here in Smallville."

"Gotham." Bruce said casually.

Chloe nearly choked on her own shock. "Gotham, but how will we get there?"

"I have a private jet. We will be there and back in only a few hours."

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe was both curious and intrigued.

"I guess I have a weak spot for beautiful woman named Chloe." He held out his arm for Chloe to take.

She wasn't sure where this was going but there was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity like this. She linked her arm through his. "Let's do it."

Bruce gave her a slick grin and they slipped away from the party. Clark, who was still dancing with Lana, watched in shock as Chloe and Bruce Wayne left the party arm and arm. He wanted to run after them and find out what was going on but Lana rested her head on his chest, trapping him in place. He smiled down at her and continued dancing despite desperately wanting to find out where Bruce was taking Chloe.


End file.
